1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass type mobile terminal including a camera and a transparent screen, which can acquire and use information easily with leading a daily life.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Recently, interest in wearable mobile terminals is rising for user convenience and research is in progress on various types of mobile terminals mounted to glasses, bracelets and clothes.